Esperándote
by milo-g
Summary: ―Sí… Adiós ―dije, y agregué de sopetón ―, ¡te quiero! Por unos segundos, ella no dijo y casi vi frente a mis cómo arruinaba todo hasta que… ―Yo también te quiero, Gold. Nos vemos pronto. HeartSoulShipping. UA. ¡Para Rex!


Hola~

Premio para Rex, deuda que acarreo(?) desde julio del 2016. Espero que le guste~ (Por si no lo recuerdas, pediste HeartSoulShipping).

En mi defensa, este fic lo tengo escrito hace varios meses, pero me gusta subir todos los premios juntos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, sería un _todos con todos._

Aclaración: Las partes en _cursiva_ corresponden a mensajes de texto o los diálogos al otro lado del teléfono.

Disfruten.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba insistente. Llevaba varios minutos así, lo ignoraba. Era temprano y lo sabía. Además, ¿quién se supone que llama a esta hora?

Un pitido sonó de la contestadora automática.

― _Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás despierto y no querías levantarte… pero bueno_ ―me moví apenas en la cama para escuchar mejor _―. Ya estoy en el aeropuerto… y creo que están demorados los vuelos, y…_ ―soltó una risa ahogada, esas que le salían cuando estaba angustiada ― _, ¡Argh! ¿¡Por qué diablos no contestas!? ¿Qué no sabes que yo…?_ ―suspiró ― _. Te llamo en una hora… o no. No lo sé. Cuando tenga ganas. Adiós. Imbécil._

Todo el departamento quedó en silencio y volví a girar en la cama. Ya no podría dormir y por eso miraba el techo.

Por supuesto que lo sé, tonta.

Hacía dos meses se había ido, casi a la otra punta del país. Tuvimos que separarnos, de un día para el otro. No era como si fuéramos _algo_ … pero igual ella me extrañaba. Y yo también.

Me levanté esa mañana pensando en ella y en que no había comprado café. Lo bueno era que mi vecino siempre tenía.

Yo vivía en el apartamento ocho; del lado izquierdo estaba el siete, un tal Stain que en verdad nunca me había cruzado. Su correo, donde había descubierto su nombre, solía recogerlo un chico un poco menor que yo. Creo que se llamaba Red, o algo.

Del lado derecho, apartamento nueve, estaba Silver, con quien solía desayunar seguido.

―¡Oye, Silver! ¡Abre la maldita puerta para que compartamos tiempo de calidad juntos!

La puerta se abrió pero no era la nueve, sino, la siete. Miré en su dirección y Red estaba saliendo. Lo poco que pude ver del apartamento era completa oscuridad. Iba a saludarlo, o al menos decir algo, pero Silver abrió apenas la puerta, solo dejando ver su cara.

―¿Qué quieres, Gold?

―Pues pasar tiempo contigo, ¿qué más podría querer?

―Mira, no es buen momento, una amiga está aquí y…

―Silver, ¿quién es?

La puerta se abrió más, dando lugar a una chica de cabello negro azulado.

―Hola… ―dijo ella suave, pero di media vuelta.

―¿Sabes? Creo que aún tengo algo de café en casa. Nos vemos luego.

Me dirigí a las escaleras y luego a la calle, contrariamente a lo que dije.

Yo… no esperaba verla. A Crystal.

Debía hablar con Lyra.

― _¿Hola?_

―¡Hola! ―Dije, veloz ―. Soy yo, lamento… Estaba dormido.

― _Sí_ ―dijo ella. Ambos sabíamos que era mentira.

Quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos. En verdad, no sabía por qué la había llamado.

― _¿Entonces…?_ ―Comenzó dubitativa ― _, ¿llamaste para decirme que estabas dormido?_

―No.

Otra vez silencio.

Oía su respiración en mi oído, era casi como tenerla a mi lado, pero no.

― _¡Gold!_ ―Exclamó enojada.

―Ya, ya, solo quería hablar contigo, y ―tragué apenas y solté las palabras en un suspiro pesado ―, me cruce con Crystal.

― _¿Dónde?_ ―Preguntó inmediato.

―Es amiga de Silver, ya sabes…

Estaba sentado en la entrada del edificio de apartamentos, en la escalerilla. Desde que había decidido llamarla no me había movido.

― _¿Y qué piensas?_ ―Dijo.

―Nada. ¿Qué piensas tú?

― _Gold…_ ―suspiró ― _, ¿siquiera quieres hablar de esto?_

Me encogí de hombros, pero ella no podía verme.

―Me da igual. Oye ―dije antes de que ella hablara ―, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, ¿me llamas luego?

― _Claro. Te quiero, Gold_ ―dijo lentamente y apenas terminó, colgó.

―Yo también ―aún tenía el celular en el oído y sabía que no me había escuchado.

…

 _Lyra: Hace una hora que estoy esperando… no sé cuándo van a salir los vuelos._

 _Lyra: Dicen que hay mucha ceniza volcánica, y el viento la lleva directo al aeropuerto de Lavacalda._

 _Lyra: Te compré de esas galletas feas que te gustan._

 _Lyra: Pero tenía hambre. Así que me las comí._

 _Lyra: Siguen siendo feas._

 _Gold: Tonta._

 _Gold: ¿Cereal de chocolate o azucarado?_

 _Lyra: Multifruta._

…

Guardé mi celular y saqué la caja de cereales de chocolate del carrito para reemplazarla por los multifruta. Tenía café y leche también. ¿Qué más faltaba?

Estuve a punto de sacar mi teléfono de nuevo, pero, ¿qué le preguntaría? _¿Crees llegar para cenar? ¿Y te quedarás a dormir?_

No.

Las cosas no eran así, y aun si lo fueran…

Suspiré y me giré para ir hacia la caja registradora.

…

Hoy no tenía trabajo, me habían dado una semana libre de vacaciones que me debían. Apenas era martes, pero el aburrimiento me consumía. Las horas se hacían lentas y ni siquiera tenía a nadie con quién pasar el tiempo. Todos trabajaban o estudiaban.

 _Gold: ¿Qué tal va todo?_

 _Lyra: Justo iba a llamarte._

―Hey ―dije contestando.

― _Hola._

―¿Qué pasó con las cenizas? ―Pregunté sirviéndome una taza de café.

― _Pues, técnicamente, nadie sabe nada_ ―de seguro que había rodado sus ojos ― _, pero he escuchado a algunas personas decir que está empeorando._

No lo dije, pero sí, me molestaba.

― _Aun así, otras personas dicen que está mejorando… ¡Oh, están anunciando algo! ¡En un rato te llamo!_ ―Cortó.

Guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo y busqué una rebanada de pizza del refrigerador, luego me senté en el sofá a terminar mi desayuno. La casa estaba silenciosa y justo cuando iba a tomar el control de la televisión, mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

― _¡Adivina qué!_ ―Exclamó, y sin darme tiempo a contestar, dijo ― _, parece que las cenizas están dejando de caer, y que, si es así, comenzarán a preparar los aviones_.

Sonreí y dejé la pizza a un lado ―. ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuánto crees que tarde?

― _No lo sé… Tal vez media hora, tal vez dos…_

Suspiré, algo decepcionado.

― _Sabes, yo… No tengo dónde quedarme_ ―dijo Lyra, dudosa ― _, ¿crees que yo…?_

―Claro ―respondí casi instantáneo ―, claro, como tú quieras.

Quedamos en silencio, algo incómodo a decir verdad.

— _Iré a comprar algo de almuerzo… luego te hablo_ ―dijo.

―Sí… Adiós ―dije, y agregué de sopetón ―, ¡te quiero!

Por unos segundos, ella no dijo y casi vi frente a mis cómo arruinaba todo hasta que…

― _Yo también te quiero, Gold. Nos vemos pronto._

Colgó de nuevo y por unos momentos me quedé mirando el teléfono, de forma tonta. De repente golpearon la puerta, haciendo que dé un salto y mandara el móvil a volar.

―Voy, voy…

Abrí la puerta y Crystal estaba ahí, con expresión seria y tímida, tal vez dudando de si lo que había hecho, fue lo correcto.

―Hola, Gold, yo… Quería saludarte ―dijo sincera, y ¡Oh! ¡Cómo conocía su sinceridad! ―. Te vi en la mañana, pero parecías ocupado. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a almorzar o…?

―Estoy esperando a alguien ―dije. Su mirada pasó a ser una decepcionada y agregué ―, pero justo me iba al mercado, a comprar lo que me falta. ¿Querrías acompañarme…?

Ella asintió.

Bajamos en el ascensor en silencio y fuimos por la calle en silencio también, hasta que ella lo rompió.

―¿Y a quién verás hoy? ―Soltó ―, si se puede saber, claro.

―A Lyra ―por un momento, dudé en decirle o no.

―Oh. ¿Ustedes siguen…?

―Nunca estuvimos ―dije cortante.

Caminamos un poco más, de nuevo en silencio. Hasta que ella lo rompió, de nuevo.

―No entiendo por qué sigues negándolo ―decía las palabras de manera rápida, de esa manera única cuando estaba enojada ―, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Silver lo sabe…

―¡Eres… demasiado terca, Crystal! ―Exclamé, enojado, y agregué un poco más suave ―, ¿sabes? Recordé que no me falta nada.

Me di la vuelta y caminé lo más rápido que pude, sin tener ganas de escucharla recriminarme mentiras creadas por su propia cabeza. Creía que ella no me seguiría de vuelta al departamento, porque por muy terca que fuera, sabía que no era de hacer escándalos. A veces.

―¡Eres imposible! ―Tiró de mi hombro, obligándome a mirarla de nuevo ―. ¡Meses estuviste mirándola en secreto, y aun así eres tan cara dura de negarlo en mi cara!

―Tú no entiendes nada ―mi voz salió por lo bajo ―. Yo nunca hice nada con ella a tus espaldas, ¡Lyra estaba en otra región! Solo hablaba por teléfono con ella y…

―¿¡Y qué!? ―Exclamó cuando me detuve.

―… Y ella se moría por conocerte ―dije irónico, y seguí, aún más sarcástico ―, ¡la novia de Gold, la novia de Gold! ¡De seguro que es inteligente, buena, razonable…! ¡Todo lo que él no es!

Ella estaba en silencio, sorprendida porque, claro, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decirle eso.

El día en que apareció Lyra fue tan repentino como el día que se había ido, algunos años antes. Éramos amigos de la infancia, esos de los que no se conocen, pero igual se llevaban genial. Cuando ella volvió de alguna región lejana, yo salía con Crystal. Hablaba todo el tiempo con Lyra, pero solo pude verla una vez, antes de que volviera a irse. Sin embargo, Crystal malinterpretó todo, creyó que la engañaba con Lyra. Un día discutimos, la peor discusión de todas, y ella dijo que no quería volver a verme. Y se cumplió. Hasta hoy, claro.

―Yo… Tengo que irme ―dije, llamando su atención, con suavidad ―. Adiós.

―Me iré de aquí, Gold ―ella habló y me giré a mirarla ―; volveré a mi ciudad y seguramente nunca vuelva.

―Buen viaje.

No escuché si me respondió o no, simplemente me fui.

…

 _Llamada perdida de: Lyra._

 _Llamada perdida de: Lyra._

 _Lyra: ¿Por qué no contestas?_

 _Llamada perdida de: Lyra._

 _Lyra: En fin, ya están arreglando todo, ¡al fin se están preparando!_

 _Lyra: En cualquier momento tendré que abordar y sería genial sI HABLÁRAMOS ANTES._

 _Lyra: Ignora eso, es que estoy ansiosa_

 _Lyra: Espera…_

 _Llamada perdida de: Lyra._

 _Llamada perdida de: Lyra._

 _Lyra: ¡Diablos, Gold!_

 _Lyra: Estoy abordando y no podré hablar contigo mientras estoy allí._

 _Lyra: En fin._

 _Lyra: Nos vemos en cinco horas –_ corazón–.

…

Era de noche. Me había quedado dormido en el sofá luego de almorzar. Tomé mi teléfono, para ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo de Lyra y entonces leí los que había dejado antes de abordar…

Mierda. Eran las once de la noche, ella había llegado hacía varias horas.

Se suponía que tenía que ir a buscarla.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Salí a la calle y subí a un taxi, directo al aeropuerto.

En cuanto llegué, estaba lleno de gente, familiares de los que venían en viaje, suponía.

Pero luego lo escuché.

―Por favor, todos mantengan la calma ―sonaba por los altavoces ―, la seguridad naval y aérea siguen buscando… pero no se han encontrado sobrevivientes aún.

― ¿Qué…? ―Me giré a un hombre, que estaba a mi lado, y pregunté con urgencia ―, ¿q-qué está pasando?

―El vuelo que venía de Hoenn, el que estaba retrasado, parece que se ha estrellado.

¿Lyra…?

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Se me queda sin batería la computadora, así que, me voy sin decir mucho.

Saludos~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
